Farewell
by XxbleedingheartxX
Summary: I posted this up before, but i put it in original fiction accidentally. Anyways, it's how Blood or Chocolate by Annette Curtis Klause should have ended with a little bit of Aiden in it, but definitely Gabriel/Vivian fic. Enjoy!


Title: Farewell Author: bleedingheart Summary: Just an ending scene for Blood and Chocolate when Vivian says goodbye to Aiden and the rest of his gang. Gabriel's there too!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They all belong to Annette Curtis Klause.  
  
Vivian woke up in Gabriel's arms, remembering last night when they slept under the stars. They were both naked from top to bottom, arms and legs all over each other, in her backyard with the tall grass as cover. They had gone running the other night, Gabriel howling his victory for winning his mate, his lover - Vivian. She had just snarled in defiance since she refused to let him own her. If they were ever to be mates, they had to equals...partners.  
  
Vivian yawned and nudged Gabriel awake. They had to get back to her room since they had to do some packing. The pack would be leaving soon to Vermont, tomorrow as a matter of fact.  
  
Gabriel slowly opened his eyes, focused on Vivian, and then said, "'Morning" smiling as he said it.  
  
Vivian felt an answering smile and answered, "'Morning" just before his lips descended on hers, tongue probing, teeth biting. She responded her own kiss, more demanding than his. They kept on doing this, exploring each other's mouths and hands touching each other's bodies until Esmé's voice yelling, "Honey, where are you? We need to get packing"  
  
Vivian and Gabriel reluctantly climbed through Vivian's window, exchanging one last lingering kiss before Gabriel went to another room to take a shower. As much as she would have liked to join him, Vivian descended the stairs, ready to finish packing. She was dressed in a short burgundy mini-skirt with a slit up high on her thigh and a matching tight maroon tank top, her hair loose and wild whenever a breeze caught it. The whole outfit was tight-fitting, emphasizing her many curves and showing a lot of skin. In addition, there was a pair of white gold crescent moon earrings giving the illusion of silver.  
  
Esmé saw what she was wearing as she came down the stairs, raised her eyebrows and said, "Haven't you already found your mate? Are you trying to find another one with what you're wearing?"  
  
Vivian just said, "It's summer and it's hot out," which was true since it was over 100 degrees Fahrenheit. Esmé just snorted in disbelief.  
  
She was packing up the last box when Gabriel came down the stairs, fresh from his shower since he was just wearing jeans, hair dripping, leaving his wet chest bare to the world. He stopped abruptly on the last step when he caught sight of Vivian. His gaze appraised her body from bottom to top with approval just as Vivian saw his chiseled abs and well-toned muscles. He walked slowly towards her, eyes filled with pure lust and desire, gaze lingering on her luscious curves. When he finally was within touching distance of her and his eyes met her own, he reached out to touch her, but she pulled back playfully and said, "You'll get my clothes wet," grinning mischievously.  
  
He growled in frustration and tried again to reach her, but when his attempts proved futile, he stomped back up the stairs, scowl on his face. Esmé and the others kept straight faces, but their eyes were full of suppressed laughter.  
  
15 minutes later.  
  
"All done!" Vivian said in triumph when she finished taping the last box closed just when Gabriel came down wearing the same jeans, but with a fresh smelling navy blue guy-tank top that showed the muscles on his arms.  
  
Gabriel, still unsure of what to do, stepped over to Vivian and was surprised when she threw herself on him, gave him a big smooch and asked if he could give her a ride to Mama Lucia's Pizza. She wanted to say her farewells to Aiden and the Amoeba, knowing they would be there. Still in a daze and trying to pull himself out of it to re-establish his big tough guy mode, Gabriel agreed before she broke through all his years of restraint.  
  
Vivian got behind Gabriel on his roaring Harley and put her arms around his waist. As they were heading down the road, Vivian did what she wanted to do the first time Gabriel gave her a ride on his motorcycle. She ran her hands up and down his muscled back and explored the hardness of him. She caressed his iron midsection, pressing the line of her body against his. She felt the growl of pleasure rumble in his chest as she moved her hands back and forth. When they reached the pizza place, Gabriel turned off the rumbling black machine and said, "I'll wait here," as Vivian reluctantly pulled herself away from him and headed inside.  
  
~ In the pizza booth where Aiden and the rest of the Amoeba were~  
  
Aiden was arguing with Quince about the many bands and music he listened to and Kelly was all over him. Then, he heard some appreciating whistles in the restaurant that were getting closer to him. He glanced up and was shocked to see Vivian coming his way.  
  
As Vivian was approaching Aiden's table, her heart was thumping in her chest, ever faster. She didn't know what to say to them, but decided that the words would just come to her. She stopped in front of the booth and her gaze swept over the Amoeba until she met Aiden's eyes. She could feel the disapproving gaze of Bingo's and Kelly's triumphant one as she opened her mouth, but refused to be intimidated by mere humans.  
  
She said to everyone, "I'm sorry for all the troubles I've caused you. I don't care if you forgive me or not, but I just wanted to say goodbye. I'm moving to Vermont tomorrow"  
  
An awkward silence greeted her when she finished what she said. She looked straight at Aiden and then a sudden rush of overwhelming emotion washed over her. She felt betrayal and jealousy when she saw Aiden and Kelly holding hands, sorrow when she realized that she had lost her first love, and grief when she knew they would never accept her for what she was. Tears were in her eyes, but she refused to let a single tear escape. She loved Gabriel now, her soulmate, her lover, her newfound mate, but Aiden was still a slowly healing wound.  
  
Eyes, wide open to contain the flood of tears from leaking, Vivian said in a voice barely above a whisper, "I loved you Aiden. I wanted you to love me. I would've given up everything for you." A single tear made its way down her cheek.  
  
Aiden just stared at her, mouth agape. He still wanted her, but underneath his desire and regret was a layer of fear of the unknown, of what she was. The silence went on.  
  
Back outside, Gabriel, impatient of waiting, went inside to see what was taking so long. How long are a couple of farewells supposed to take? he thought.  
  
He stopped at the door when he took in the silence of the whole place. Then he saw Vivian with her head down, a lone tear making her appearance seem as if in anguish. He walked quickly to her and put his arms around her tiny waist from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder, feeling a sense of protectiveness over her. (AN: like when a wolf finds his mate from Inuyasha!) He licked the tear drop off her cheek. She responded by putting her hands over his and pulling his arms tighter around her.  
  
"Who did this?" Gabriel asked her, voice heavy with menace as he looked over at the booth and then pointedly at Aiden. "It was you, wasn't it? She offered you her heart and more. And look at what you did - you shattered it and gave it back to her, piece by piece." He said this accusingly and quietly, but everybody heard.  
  
Vivian slowly pulled herself together. She was stronger than this. She had Gabriel, who was always there, who understood her as no one else did. She pulled a folded piece of paper out of a small pocket from her skirt and handed it to Aiden and said, "Just a farewell gift." She tugged Gabriel's arm and said, "Let's go" softly.  
  
Gabriel told her to wait for him outside since he needed to say a few last words to Aiden, too. She looked at him suspiciously, but went outside.  
  
He turned to Aiden and smirked. "You throw yourself to trash when you could have had her." When he said 'trash' he glanced at Kelly, who wrinkled her face in displeasure. Everyone knew who 'her' was. Then he turned around and walked out, never even glancing behind him to see their reaction.  
  
Vivian was sitting quietly on his Harley, ready to go. He went to her and hugged her fiercely and whispered in her ear, "I will kill him for this, for hurting you, for hurting my mate."  
  
"No," she responded, "don't kill him. Just hold me." And that was exactly what he did.  
  
"Fine," he said after a passionate make out session, "but run with me tonight, our last night here." He was rewarded with a faint smile, which he took as assent.  
  
~After their run together under the moonlit sky~  
  
They changed back to their human forms, sweating after their long run.  
  
"I want to lick the sweat off your body," Gabriel breathed in her ear, "I want to warm your flesh with mine. I want to bathe in your heat."  
  
Their desire filled the night. They gave themselves to each other, spirit, body and soul.  
  
In the morning, Gabriel woke up to Vivian smiling contently at him. They got up and dressed, ready for the trip to Vermont. Together.  
  
As they were roaring off on Gabriel's Harley, Aiden was reading the piece of paper Vivian had given him. It was a poem with one of her beautiful paintings under it.  
  
~Farewell~  
  
How long will the memories last Of the troubled things in our past? It pains me to know That you wanted to go  
  
Why did you leave me? I loved you, didn't you see? You left me alone Abandoned me, as cold as stone  
  
The memories of us, will you forget Or remember those that you regret Was love ever there? Did you ever care?  
  
Farewell, goodbye I will not see you when I die Farewell  
  
Fellow fanfic readers, I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed making it. It's my first attempt at fanfiction, so read and review! Pleeeaaaassse! 


End file.
